


On a Wednesday

by HaylorShipper



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker Harry, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, Haylor, Taylor centric, singer Taylor, songwriter Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaylorShipper/pseuds/HaylorShipper
Summary: Taylor begins again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Constructive critique would be nice. English is not my first language so sorry.

Crisp morning air, the kind you love on summer morning, but hate in winter. That were Taylor's thoughts as she walked into bakery near her apartment. It was a small place filled with old furniture and soft music. Behind counter stood tall man with apron tied around his waist. He had short brown hair. His eyes are so green, Taylor thought.  
"Hi, what can I help you with?'' Green-eyed man had deep voice and spoke slowly, with consideration. Taylor hesitated. All she could think of was her diet, well past diet. But all the baked goods in front of her were tempting, so tempting. "Coffee, with milk no sugar" she finally said. Man eyed her up and down, "That all?". Taylor could only nod, did he think she shouldn't add milk... "Coming soon, sit somewhere and I'll bring it, yeah? 'm Harry by the way " Harry spoke softly. "Thank you"

  
Taylor sat in big, brown, leather chair and took out her notebook. She should start writing soon, album won't get ready by itself. But all she could do was stare at the window. There was no point in writing, if she knew it was going to be awful. Her thoughts were interrupted once again "Your coffee, and a muffin, on the house" Harry said. His eyes were kind, as if he saw something was off about Taylor."Baked it myself" proud smile. "Thank you" and he was back behind the counter. Taylor looked at the gift and finally knew what to write about.

  
Stranger Harry was kind, way more kind then her ex- Adam for whom she wasn't thin enough, good enough, talented enough. Stop, she told herself. Past is in the past. So sue her if Harry was the reason she came to the bakery again, and again. And if they met outside cafe and became best friends. Taylor found out that Harry had a sister, Gemma, who was his best friend. There was nothing he wanted to do more in life than bake. He had four roommates and apparently knew who she had written songs for. Harry had adorable laugh and so so kind character. The both loved "Friends" and cats. He was always up to playing scrabble, like none of her friends were. Harry knew her well. It wa strange knowing someone so good, after barely being in each others company for give or take two months. 

  
On a cold Wednesday Taylor found herself in the bakery again, with tea this time. She didn't need more energy that day. "Harry, this is the day. The will tell me whether they liked my song or not." "They would be foolish to let you go. You are famous, so what if you had a break, it will be alright" Harry sounded so sure of himself, like the decision was up to him. But it wasn't. Taylor wouldn't be so nervous then. Biting her nails, she stared at her phone waiting for the call. Harry took her hand in his, much bigger one. "I have to go back, but tell me when they call" He looked at her unsurerly, as if he was worried she would go and never come back. "Sure" Taylor smiled hesitantly.  
She was so happy. Hugging Harry in her small flat, she felt as if she was on top of the world. "I'm so proud of you babe" Babe, they haven't talked about this yet. More than friends but then what? "Amazing, right? Never thought about song getting this big." Her song was on top of charts, well not exactly her, but she wrote it. She should be able to call it hers. Harry smiled at her cheekily "I knew it was going to be big, never doubted you"

  
One year later Taylor was waiting for Harry in the park. They finally got their shit together and became a couple. Were together through their ups and downs. When Adam busted into her apartment demanding answers, or when Harry's grandma died. But also when Taylor released her first solo single, or Harry opened his own bakery. And when they engaged, when Taylor knew she didn't want to see any other green eyes. She have never been so in love, so happy. Harry finally made her feel. And she loved him unconditionally.


End file.
